dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: New Genesis
This series is the second part to a three part Dragon Ball franchise. Any ideas and/or characters that are non-canon and are used in these fanfics are discreetly owned by the user, Ashakage-san. Any other aspects that are being used and are obviously canon are being used as a disclaimed & under no right are my own. They are property of Akira Toriyama-sensei. Dragon Ball: New Genesis, (ドラゴン ボール： ニュー・ジェネシス ''Doragon Bōru: Nyu Geneshisu'') is the second installment in an upcoming Dragon Ball doujinshi (amateur manga). The series takes place after Dragon Ball: Age of Exile, but before Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness . Along with DBAE and DBAD, it takes place in an alternate timeline of Dragon Ball that is separate from the current "Battle of Gods" universe. This series focuses on the growth & adventures of Daiju and his companions who fight for the Earth, and even the universe when the enemy has universal domination in his or her plans. This series is more relatable to Dragon Ball Z when it comes to emotional tone and genre. Prologue After years of mistreatment, Ganis' mother and father forcibly send him into space in order for their child to avoid the tortures of the new Saiya-Jin King. Sebita, who was not fond of these "Saiya-Jin Abominations", takes an oath to exterminate any threats to him and his throne. After witnessing the drastic power increases through Ganis' generations, he proceeded to execute the newborn Saiya-Jin. Ganis, being born of a power level of 100,000, frightened the King beyond repair, and for these reasons he thought to annihilate the child. However, before he could carry out his plans, Ganis was sent into space by his parents, Caulor & Leeta. Unknowingly, he was sent off to the home planet of Sebita, Planet Earth. After crash landing like a meteor in a lush field, he somehow awoke to a kind man who took him in as his own. As he grows up learning martial arts, he begins to meet new species that even his long-time ancestor Son Goku hasn't encountered before. With the help of new friends, he fights on, defending the Earth as best as he can while his enemies get stronger and stronger. The series also takes the focus off Daiju (Ganis), showing the adventures of his soon to be friends, the other unique Saiya-Jins. Sagas Destined Unison Arc *Family Confliction Saga *Return of the Gomaginchi Saga *Sudden Meeting Saga New Genesis Arc *Ukuz Saga *Bagaru Saga Recruitment Arc *Raizo Lives Saga *Guden Saga *Wabisa Saga Phase Arc *Studying the Enemy Saga *Phase Saga Possibly Unstoppable Arc *Sorideon Saga *Past Problems Saga Transformations Canon Forms *Every canon form that ranges from SSJ to SSJ3, (including some sub-transformations and the Saikyo no Senshi^), have the possibility of being used. Whether or not they are is strictly dependent on the story, which'll be expanded upon in the future. ^ = The mystical ability Elder Kai uses in order to unlock Son Gohan's missed potential. Non-Canon Forms *Complete (Perfect) Super Saiya-Jin: A transformation that ascends the Full Powered SSJ, being it's opposite. While FPSSJ is the relaxed state of the SSJ, CSSJ outperforms it with the power of rage. Being that SSJ is a transformation of rage, this form is made of every ounce of that power, making CSSJ the ultimate step to the SSJ transformation. *Cursed Mastery (Raizo & Ziruka Only): Cursed Mode (Mastery): Utilizing a form of possession, the user can achieve two restrained levels of power. These "cursed modes" both derive from a race of Ma-Jin (demons). After these two restraints have been achieved, the body eventually accepts the demonic energy, allowing it to transform into a form similar to that of the Ma-Jin. The body doesn't achieve the full power of the Ma-Jin, until the body can accept 100% of it. Main Characters Daiju Kyo Raizo Ziruka Guden Main Villains Sebita Raizo Ukuz Bagaru Wabisa Phase Sorideon Creating the Story Like Dragon Ball: Age of Exile , this series has been worked on over the course of many countless years. Though it is being edited to this day as well, it is close to being a finished production. This story was the original fan fiction, but needed a better story, a better prologue, and a better epilogue in order for the entire series to work out. This is the reason a lot more detail has been thrown into this story, also the reason that there are more characters, and more transformations. After adding a few more tweaks during his growth, Ashakage-san was able to form his final idea of this series. Trivia *Dragon Ball: New Genesis is possibly the only fan fiction where there is two female villains that give our protaganists the toughest of times. It is also possibly the only fan fiction where there is real life-inspired events. *Dragon Ball: New Genesis has a couple occurrences to previous real life events. These events will be explained when the manga is published. *Some instances have high similarities Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. One instance, which happens in Dragon Ball: Age of Exile , is coincidentally similar to a scene in Dragon Ball: New Age which is the departure of the powerful Saiya-Jins in their escape pods. This is a coincidence and nothing else, Dragon Ball: AE, Dragon Ball: NG, and Dragon Ball: AD were initially thought up nearly ten years before Ashakage-san's discovery of Dragon Ball: New Age. *Each main character in New Genesis is unique because they have a different specialty than their teammates. They all form a team because of their similarities, that similarity is their special power or talent. *Dragon Ball: New Genesis, along with possibly having the only main female antagonists in any other Dragon Ball series/ fan fiction, and relating to real life events, has the possibility of having the only African American-like Saiya-Jin in any Dragon Ball Fan Fiction as well. *Dragon Ball: New Genesis has a unique name to it. Unlike most "Dragon Ball: NG" fan fictions, it has the possibility of being the only DBNG fan fiction that stands for "New Genesis" and not "Next Generation", "New Generation", or anything of the sorts. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Drawn Manga